King of My Heart
by Lycaenida-Zephyr
Summary: Thor is announced as royal successor, leaving Loki to ask one question: "But what of our love?" They had grown together, learned together, loved together, and now duty could separate them, and Loki refuses to accept that his brother must be married. Oneshot, heavy smut, about a forbidden romance between two young gods, their first time together, and the times after that.


**A/N **_This is set before the 'Thor' film and is my own take on how I would like their relationship to be (lots of sex) and my twisted imaginings on how two young gods grew up lusting for each other and consummating their love. If you likey, please review, it makes me write more. FACT. _

_Warnings: contains underage sex, and of consenting age sex, between two not-brothers, both with dicks. _

_I listened to Far by Coheed and Cambria on repeat while writing this. You should too. _

_Zephyr_

Their father had told them that they were both born to rule, but only one could be king. Loki had always known that it would be Thor to take the throne. He was the golden child, loved by all and feared by his enemies. He was the sun shining brightly on a summer's day. He was the ray of light in dark times.

Loki had always known he would never be king of Asgard. Bitterness wrenched his heart when his brother was declared successor to the throne, but it wasn't envy. It was despair.

Thor would need to find a queen, a fair maiden true of heart and fertile of womb to bear him sons to take the throne after him. Thor would need heirs, healthy strong boys like their father.

He could give him everything, but the one thing Loki could never give Thor was an heir.

And it shattered his life when he realised his brother would be lost to him forever. It was with a heavy sense of loss that he congratulated his beloved brother as they sat together drinking honeyed wine. Thor talked and talked, laughed and cracked jokes, but Loki could barely muster up the smiles and laughter necessary to satisfy his brother.

But he could satisfy him in other ways. He always had been good at that.

"You would have been a great leader, brother, I only wish you could be king also." Thor consoled with the utmost sincerity, his clear eyes and honest face ever betraying his true feelings, and so he never felt the need to lie when he knew others could read him like an open book.

Loki could, anyway. He could always tell what was going on in his brother's mind, whenever he looked into his brilliant blue eyes.

"That is impossible, and you know you are the better king." Loki dismissed, pouring himself another glass of wine.

"Easy there, brother, you don't often drink so heartily." Thor frowned, noticing the near-empty flagon of wine by his younger brother's plate, where much of his food remained untouched to go cold and stale. Loki gave a passive shrug as he took a long drink from his cup.

"We are celebrating, are we not? You are the one who chose to shun a large celebration in order to share today with me."

"That I did, and with good cause." Thor agreed, the humour dying from his eyes. Loki knew that look. He was getting serious, and for Thor, that was rare.

"Loki…" He began, pausing to drain his cup. He stayed quiet a while, before staring at his little brother. "Won't you look at me?"

Loki raised his eyes from his cup. "If you mean to speak further apologies for winning the crown, then desist. There is no animosity between us."

"Then why do you not laugh, nor speak to me as warmly as you always do? Why do you refuse to look at me and finish an entire flagon of wine in moments when oft you prefer to drink water?" Thor questioned, his hands making vague motions in the air about him, an obvious indicator that he was confused.

"It is difficult for me to listen to your talk of kingship, when I know very well father spoke to you of making a match for marriage so that you may find some wench to bear you sons and warm your bed at night!" Unintentionally, Loki's voice increased in volume until he was near shouting. "Damnation, do you think I can hear such things – "

"You know well that I have no desire to find a wench to warm my bed." Thor interrupted him, pushing his seat back to kneel beside his brother's chair. He took hold of one of his elegant, pale hands between his two rough, large ones and pleaded with his eyes.

"But you must have one. You are to be king. A king needs a queen." Loki's voice choked at the end, a sob ripping through his throat. Humiliated, he stood up and turned away from Thor, tugging his hand away. "I'm going to my chambers."

"Loki, do not walk away." Thor caught hold of his hand again as he tried to exit the room with a shred of dignity intact.

"Let go of me!" He shouted in frustration as the first tears leaked from his eyes. "I can't do this!"

"Can't do what?" Thor begged, pulling him by the hand he had captured until Loki bumped into his chest. Thor wrapped his arms around him and held him in a fierce embrace until he stopped his half-hearted struggling.

"I can't love you!" Loki sobbed, bowing his face into the crook of Thor's shoulder, gripping his scarlet cloak with his hands.

"Do not say that!" Thor demanded. "Don't you ever say that again, Loki. I love you, and I always will, king or no. Nobody can take that away from me. Nobody can take _you _away from me."

"Nobody can know the truth about us, not ever. Do you think the people of Asgard with accept that their new king is in an incestuous, homosexual relationship with his little brother? Do you think they will accept that you take me to your bed, or accept the things we do together, the things we have done together for so many years now?"

Thor tangled his hand in the silken strands of Loki's black hair and tugged his head back, the pain sending a familiar ripple of pleasure through Loki's body despite his distress. With an untamed passion, Thor savaged his mouth with a desperate kiss, his free hand slipping down to his behind to push him closer still to his body, pressing against him with longing as their tongues twined together. Loki's gasp caught in his throat, his tears ceasing to fall, strands of hair clinging to his damp cheeks as he wrapped his arms about his larger brother's neck.

They parted for air, staring into each others eyes with an unspoken understanding.

That was how it had always been, since they were boys verging on manhood. When their hugs had lasted longer than necessary, when Thor's eyes had lingered on Loki with an undisguised longing, following him hungrily and desiring to hold him, touch him, feel him, _taste _him.

It had begun when Thor was becoming a man and should have been taking his first maidens. He had showed no interest in the pretty girls who would fawn over him and admire his strength and rugged good looks. Instead he spent every free moment he had with his little brother, who, in his tender young teenage years, was innocent to the feelings he stirred in his tormented brother's older body.

It had been torture for Thor. He had been fascinated with watching Loki just _exist, _just living his life and breathing. He became hyper-aware of the peculiar beauty his young brother possessed, he who had always been so dear to him, so precious in his heart. Always Thor had protected him, his intense possessiveness over the boy obvious to all. He would fly into a jealous rage if anyone were to look too long at Loki, or speak to him without his being there.

People began to whisper about Thor's domineering attitude towards his odd little brother, the mischievous dark beauty of a boy who practiced magic and played tricks on all. All could see Loki was bizarrely beautiful for a male, so slight and graceful compared to his brother and father Odin. His feline features and elegant long limbs, his fair white skin and teasing eyes, they entranced Thor, who became further obsessed with his brother.

He had known, even then, that his feelings and the desires he harboured were wrong, were inappropriate. He was a man, and Loki was too. Not only a man, but his brother, his own flesh and blood.

It had not been enough. Not enough to stop him.

It started with stolen touches, with fleeting glances. He would find reasons just to _touch _Loki, just to be with him, to hear his voice and rejoice in his laughter. He would smooth his hair behind his ears, and convinced him to start wearing it pushed off his face to enhance his sharp, lovely features, and more so that he could see every part of his face, one too beautiful to be hidden behind hair.

When he was younger, Loki had a habit of hiding behind his long dark hair. Back then, it had flowed in an ebony cascade to the centre of his back, and from behind he was oft mistaken for a maiden.

It was with shaking hands that Thor had agreed to help him cut his hair to the style he wore it in now, sharpening a dagger on a whetstone and using it to, lock by lock, cut Loki's hair to his shoulders. He kept the hair wrapped in parchment, and could not bear to part with even a single strand of something that had been his brothers.

But his hair suited him wondrously, and as his confidence had grown he no longer tried to hide behind his hair and habitually slicked it from his face every day.

But now it was wild from Thor's hands, misplaced and tousled in a becoming fashion, and Loki was breathing hard, his back pressed flush against a wall as Thor nibbled his neck and slipped a calloused hand beneath his tunic to connect with his hot flesh, flushed with heated desired that only he could awake in him.

Thor loved Loki dearly, his devotion so fierce that in his heart of hearts, Loki knew that Thor would never, _could never_ take a maiden for his bride and make a queen of her. Loki knew for the way they had pledged their undying love to one another so many years past, the first time Thor had taken him for his own. Loki knew it for the desperation behind Thor's kisses, the fiery passion of his touches and hot rush of blood in his veins.

When Thor had by the laws of Asgard become a man, Loki had still been a few years behind him, a tall but slight young man, wiry of muscle and long of limb, possessing a striking beauty that could make even the fairest of maidens jealous. And he had been completely oblivious to it, and the power it had over his older brother.

Thor, by contrast, had been fair where Loki was dark, broad where Loki was slender, all hulking strength and massive muscles. He had grown his first beard early and wore it with pride. Loki kept what facial hair he grew shaved clean.

They were polar opposite, like night and day, wine and ale. There was nothing in Loki of Thor, and so true vice versa. Their father had puzzled over what it was the two had found so enthralling in each other as to spend every moment in the others company. What possibly could two young men so different to each other have done in shared enjoyment?

If their father had known…

It had started one gloomy night when they had been in the bedchamber that belonged to Loki but was more commonly occupied by the two of them. Thor had been restless, a young man in need of activity to amuse himself, and Loki had been complacent reading an old scroll he had dug up about his favoured area of study: the magic arts.

Thor had his swords and hammers and shields to play with, but Loki had never been much good on a battlefield, simulated for training purposes or no. And so it was to books and ancient scrolls he turned, and with a discipline equal to his brother's with his fighting, Loki had trained in magic. He was _good _with magic. It was natural to him.

"How do you spend so many hours with your books and not grow bored?" Thor whined, sitting beside where his brother lay on his bed. Loki was sprawled out like a sleek cat, lying on his front with the scroll before his nose. He hummed by way of answer, far too distracted to listen.

"Loki. _Loki._ Damn it, Loki!" Thor grabbed the scroll and hurled it away. Loki saw fit to answer then, jumping up to shout in anguish at his brawny brother.

"That is an ancient and valuable scroll, Thor!" He raged. "And I was using it. You have damaged it. Just look at it. Look!" He thrust his finger to where the scroll had fallen in a tattered and sorrowful heap.

"It's only parchment, you can get another." Thor shrugged, starting to laugh but seeing the seething look in his brother's eyes and thinking better of it.

"Only parchment? _Only parchment?_ Brother, that parchment is worth more than your toys and armour together!" Loki stormed to retrieve the scroll, relieved to find it only slightly torn, but not about to admit so to Thor.

"My armour and weapons are no toys. They will serve me in battle, what will that thing do for you?" Thor argued back. At times they quarrelled as all brothers do. At times Thor regretted arguing with Loki. Now was one such time.

Loki chose to show Thor what the scroll could do for him. He decided to prove the worth of parchment and ink against iron and steel.

Under his breath he muttered the memorised and rehearsed incantation, and before Thor's eyes, his image blurred and split into two.

Two smirking boys with mischievous jade eyes stood before him, mirror images of each other in every tiny detail.

"How did you…" Thor stuttered, his eyes bright with wonder.

"With learned words wrought on parchment." The twin Loki's answered in unison, their voices not echoing each other, but instead in precise time so as to seem as one.

With gleeful laughter, Thor cried, "That is wonderful! Incredible! You learnt that from that scroll?"

"That, and others besides." The Loki's answered, walking towards the bed where Thor sat, every movement and flutter of clothing matched, each strand of hair mirrored in the other.

"Brother, you have such talent!" Thor declared. "But which of you is the true you?"

"I am." They both answered, and Thor grinned.

"But how real is your magical twin?" He reached out, and both Loki's jumped backwards out of his grasp. "So I see. Is the false one untouchable?"

Loki one and Loki two just grinned and looked at each other with impish eyes glimmering playful malice. They ran to the other end of the large bedchamber, threading betwixt each others paths to confuse Thor.

"Can you tell the true me from the other?" The Loki's asked when they stood at the end of the room, a bewildered Thor left sitting on the bed at the other end.

"As you are, no." Thor grunted in disapproval at being tested.

"Truly, you cannot tell your true brother from a simple spell?"

"Truly, your spell is not so simple. I acquiesce that your magic is impressive, and apologise for damaging your scroll. Now stop this folly."

"Are you so blind that you cannot see me?" The Loki's asked in a teasing voice. Thor looked to them, studying them both in turn, exasperated.

"This is a cruel test. Nobody could tell the difference."

"Only a brother. Only one who knows the other better than anyone else."

Thor stood and walked towards them. They raised their hands, all four of them, to ward him off. "I will not use touch to differentiate between my true brother and a fake."

Satisfied, they dropped their hands back to their sides as Thor stood a few paces away and looked from one to the other. He looked for long moments.

But then he closed his eyes. He closed them for long moments.

Still closed, he walked towards one Loki, and stopped before him.

Opening his eyes, he saw that the Loki was staring at him with an unfathomable look in his usually mischievous eyes. He saw that his lip trembled slightly, and his cheeks held a rosy hue.

"I found you." Thor whispered, touching a hand to his warm cheek and pressing his lips to Loki's parted ones.

Beside them, the false Loki disappeared as their lips connected.

Loki did not respond for a few heartbeats. But as Thor's lips moved against his own and his hand slipped into his hair, his eyes fluttered closed and he found his own lips answering the inquisitive kiss with a previously unrecognised desire.

Something between a gasp and a moan caught in the younger boy's throat when the elder wrapped his free arm about his narrow waist and pulled him close, closer still, until he was crushed against him by thickly muscled arms.

Their lips parted reluctantly, chests heaving for air to compensate for the breath they had lost.

"Let it never be said that I do not know the true you." Thor murmured, their faces still so close that Loki could feel his lips brushing against his as he spoke.

Those lips trailed to his cheek to place a small, tender kiss, trailing them down to his neck, hesitating behind his ear to kiss him in such a way that made him shiver in delight, barely managing to catch the moan that tried to escape his mouth.

His face flared red in embarrassment and shame.

Thor was his brother. _His brother. _He could not let him do this, could not truly be shuddering at his touches and moaning as his tongue teased his ear from lobe to shell.

He could not be responding so lustfully when his mouth joined his again, could not be allowing himself to be swept up into his strong arms and carried over to the bed to be laid down with such tender care.

Could not be truly consenting to the way his brother touched him. Could not be seeing the love blazing in his brother's true, cerulean eyes, love that must have reflected his own.

But oh, he was, he truly was.

He drowned in the azure depths of Thor's eyes that so brimmed with many unspoken emotions when they met with his as he cautiously crawled over him to gaze down at him. It all made so much sense now. The secret touches, stolen glances, the closer-than-necessary embraces Thor had clutched him in as they slept in the same bed at his insistence and Loki's wish.

"Loki…" Thor murmured, his voice thick with emotion. A trembling hand touched his brother's cheek, and Loki turned his face to the touch as reaction.

"Thor…keep touching me." Loki pleaded, turning his eyes back to him and kissing the palm of the hand that touched his face.

The words stirred something in Thor, something that pushed him to seize his young brother's lips once again and force his tongue into his mouth, which parted as much in surprise as in consent. As their tongues danced, Thor lifted the hem of Loki's simple green cotton tunic to expose his lean, pale body, his hand caressing his abdomen lovingly and gripping his side as Loki moaned into their passionate kiss, stirring him further, until he could feel his hard need pressing painfully against the constraints of his breeches.

Loki felt it too, and broke the kiss, startled, panting for air. His lips were moist, swollen, his eyes at once lust-filled and wary.

"Are you scared?" Thor asked. Loki tried to smile but it came out tremulous.

"A little." He replied, his voice husky. "Are you?"

"A little." Thor echoed with a smile. He kissed him softly. "Shall I stop?"

He asked it out of love, but out of desire he prayed that the answer would be, "No." Loki replied.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked nevertheless, to which Loki's answer was to wrap his arms around his neck and slip one of his legs about his waist, lifting his hips to grind against his, and in doing so revealing his own arousal.

Thor groaned, a guttural moan unlike anything Loki had ever heard. He ground against Loki's hips, rubbing their erections together through the fabric of their clothes. His eyes closing in bliss, Loki's moan was breathy and long, and Thor repeated the action, once, twice, more, until Loki writhed beneath him wantonly.

Thor sat up on his knees and with a single tug, tore open Loki's thin tunic, exposing his body to his greedy eyes.

And oh, what a fine body he had.

He had seen it before, in passing, but not so often as when they had been young boys and bathed together in their innocence. As Loki grew up he became shy, but Thor still would see him wearing little or nothing on occasion, and his manhood had always reacted in the same way then, too. Now, he was harder than he thought possible at the delectable sight beneath him.

Loki blushed furiously, trying to cover himself up once more.

"_No._" Thor refused with more force than intended, pulling Loki's hand away from himself as he tried to shield his skin. "I want to see all of you. You are so beautiful, Loki…"

"Do not say such things." Loki complained in a weak voice.

"But what I say is the truth. Have ever I lied to you? Have I?"

"No but – "

"Then it is so. You are beautiful."

"But what of all those maidens who fawn over you? Are they not more so?"

Thor chuckled in amusement, eyes glittering. "Nobody possesses such a beauty as you. I have no eyes for anyone but you. Surely you must see that by now?"

"For true?" Loki had to hear it.

"For true. There is no other for me but you, Loki. You are my all, and I will give you all, you only need say the word."

What Thor did not say was what he wanted. But his eyes said it for him, his desperate touch and longing kisses, and most of all, the hardness he pressed into him.

"Yes." Loki said in answer to an unspoken question.

Thor grinned and descended onto him again, Loki's hands tugging at Thor's own tunic, raising it over his head and throwing it onto the floor. They pressed chest to chest, hot skin growing hotter, hands exploring newfound flesh and pleasures.

Soon enough, they had stripped each other of their remaining clothing and lay naked, a tangle of limbs intertwining in so intimate an embrace.

Thor was teasing Loki's neck with his lips and tongue and teeth while his hand clasped their erections together, sliding and jerking as both gasped and moaned in bliss. The pleasure assault was almost too much for Loki, who felt like his body was aflame.

"Ah, Thor, please, you're – " He was cut off by his own moan when Thor squeezed his hand around them both.

"Silver tongue failing you?" Thor teased. Loki shot him a look full of his trademark mischief.

"Never." He returned their positions, straddling Thor and wrapping his hand around them both.

Both were leaking and wet, swollen and hard with need. He rejoiced in the growl he received from Thor as he watched him intently, relishing seeing Loki in such a lewd way. Loki allowed himself a moment to watch his brother's face contorted in pleasure before sliding off him to rest between his legs.

"Loki, what are y – oh, _fuck._" Thor cried as Loki took the end of his erection into his mouth.

He had never done such a thing before, but through his readings of certain other books knew enough of sex to put it into use. But the real thing was quite different to the written word. For one, he had not expected his brother to be quite so large, so large in fact that it was a struggle to fit more than a part of him into his mouth. And another thing he did not read about – the salty taste of him, a taste he found oddly pleasant, but not so pleasant as the noises Thor was making.

Loki thought of how he pleasured himself with his hands on occasion, how he had once happened upon Thor doing the same to himself.

His only sexual experience had been in his own experimentation, and so he drew on that as inspiration, mimicking with his mouth and hand what felt good to him when he did it to himself. His hand gripped and caressed what he could not fit into his mouth, sliding and squeezing while his mouth sucked and his tongue teased. Thor was struggling to keep still, his whole body moving almost spasmodically as he muttered profanities along with Loki's name, over and over – Loki, Loki, Loki – one hand clutching a handful of the sheet beneath him in a tight fist. He sweated, his body hot and his heart pounding and his lungs struggling to take in air.

Loki chanced to look up at him out of curiosity when Thor was staring at him, and he blushed furiously. Despite initiating the lewd act, he was embarrassed to be watched. Letting him slide out of his mouth but keeping his hand firmly at the base of his shaft, he used his free hand to wipe away the saliva and other bodily fluids from his mouth.

"Did it…did it feel good?" Loki asked bashfully, his eyes averted. He swallowed, and Thor watched his throat contract and his cock throbbed in response. Loki felt it, automatically letting go. Thor sat up, pushing Loki backwards so he once again loomed above him.

"How did you know to do that?" Thor asked, nibbling his throat, something that he had found Loki very much enjoyed.

"I – I just – "

"Have you done this with someone else?" Thor demanded, gripping his jaw with his hand and forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Thor, that hurts – "

"Have you done this before? With somebody else? Who? Who was it?" Before Loki could answer, he savaged his lips with another long kiss, jaw still held painfully tight.

"No! I haven't, I wouldn't!" Loki insisted sincerely. "Why would you think that of me? There has been no-one else, only you."

Thor relaxed his grip. "You promise? You have never let anyone else touch you as I do?"

"Never. I want only you. I promise."

Thor released his jaw and kissed his lips softly. "If anyone else ever touches you, I will kill them. You are mine. _Mine. _Every part of you is mine, and mine alone. I love you, Loki."

Something about his fierce possessive words aroused Loki further. His sheer dominance over him, his unrelenting control.

"I love you. I love you, too, Thor. I always have." He gasped as Thor's hand slid up and down his weeping length and trailed further down to circle a finger around the ring of muscle that clenched and loosened at the pleasant feeling.

"I want you. I want every part of you. I want to claim you for my own, leave my mark on you and do it all again." Thor slid the tip of his finger inside him and Loki gasped, his body automatically tightening before relaxing again, allowing Thor to, ever so slowly, push his finger fully inside his taut heat. He allowed his body to accept the intrusion before moving his finger gently within him.

To his surprise, Loki found it pleasurable, moaning softly in encouragement, spurring Thor to work another finger inside him with less hesitance, the two reaching deep inside to stretch his virgin insides in a way that left Loki wantonly writhing.

"You are so…perfect." Thor breathed as he watched his every reaction. "Everything about you is perfect."

"Don't, _aahh_ Thor!" Loki cried as Thor pushed his fingers deeper still, his other hand touching his throbbing cock to distract him as he experimented with adding a third finger. This proved to be more difficult, Loki wincing in discomfort but quickly forgetting about the slight pain as Thor's hand pumped his erection.

"Does that feel good?" Thor asked, fascinated with Loki's responses to his touches.

"Mmn, yes, it's so – oh, there!" He cried out loudly, and Thor felt his insides clench around his fingers that had found a walnut-sized lump inside him. He pressed into it again, and was rewarded with Loki's cry of pleasure, his face flushed red and eyes screwed shut.

It was too much.

He withdrew his fingers, Loki actually _whining _at the loss of penetration, and gripped his lean thighs, dragging him towards him on the bed, Loki wrapping his legs about his waist. Loki's hips were perched upon his thighs, and Thor stroked his own erection to spread the wetness along his shaft.

Loki watched him with his heart in his throat. He knew what was coming next. He thought he would have been frightened – it was his first time, and Thor was so large, but he was unafraid. Anxious, yes, but so overwhelmed with desire, with the need to be joined with his brother, that his anxiety barely registered in his aroused mind.

With a hand that trembled slightly from anticipation, Thor guided his erection to Loki's entrance.

"Are you ready? We can stop if you – "

"Don't you dare stop now." Loki warned, and Thor, with a satisfied smirk, pushed into his sweet warmth.

Loki's eyes shut tightly and his breath escaped him all at once. The hot, acute pain raced through his body like lightening, with an indescribable pleasure to sizzle his nerves as Thor kept on pushing, pushing further and further, into so deep a place Loki never knew was inside him.

He paused, and Loki dared to look, thinking that surely, he must have entered him completely, for he felt so full, so stretched, that he could not quite believe it when he saw that Thor was not yet sheathed to his hilt. His features were contorted in such a way that told of the immense pleasure he felt, his skin aglow with perspiration and muscles tensed.

"You are so, _ah_, tight, brother." Thor grunted, and, with a quick snap of his hips, buried himself entirely inside of him. Loki cried out, in pleasure and pain, his back arching upwards.

Thor groaned, staying still to allow Loki to adjust, hands grasping his hips, one moving to his cock to stroke him soothingly. Soon, Loki's face relaxed and Thor felt his muscled loosen enough for him to move with so much restriction.

He took it slowly, easing back and forth in a languid motion, his hand wrapped loosely around Loki's shaft, the movement of his body doing the work for him. He gazed down at him, his pale hot body sweating beneath him, his eyes shut, teeth biting onto one of his knuckles so hard a trickle of blood snaked down his chin.

With a gentle hand, Thor pulled his hand away from his sharp teeth, licking the blood away and kissing the incision left by his teeth. Loki watched him, oddly aroused by the blood on his lips, and Thor leaned forward, bending Loki's body double until his thighs almost touched his chest.

He cried out, Thor slipping further inside of him, but was silenced by Thor's lips as they kissed him, the taste of his own blood mingling in their mouths. Thor's hips continued their easy rhythm, the pressure building up inside of him to an almost unbearable level, and he increased his pace, his movements faster, going deeper, with a sense of urgency that left Loki gasping and moaning, the pain slowly edging away until all that was left was the wonderful feeling of being filled completely, as though he had been empty all his life until the moment Thor opened him up.

Moaning incomprehensible noises, he wrapped his arms around Thor's back, his nails digging into his skin as he clutched onto him desperately, Thor's head bowed into his shoulder. His teeth sank into his neck in response to Loki's nails biting into his flesh.

"Thor!" Loki cried, body shaking.

With a soothing lick, Thor pulled away from his neck.

"Open your eyes. I want you too look at me." Thor's voice was hoarse, his words a struggle as his hips slammed inexorably into him with such force he was driven into the mattress, his whole being set aflame with passion.

Slowly, Loki opened his eyes to see Thor gazing down at him with such love it could have brought him to tears. He smiled, sweat trickling down his face, as he placed a tender hand on Loki's face.

With eyes locked, Thor felt the unmistakable taut heat in his groin that had him forcing roughly into Loki, harder and harder, reaching for that intense bliss. His hand jerked Loki's cock firmly, coaxing him to come, to reach the same completion he was nearing.

With a shout of his name – a sound he could indeed become accustomed to – Loki's cock pulsed as his seed spilled out and onto his stomach, his insides clamping down on Thor to drive him, finally, to that beautiful, ultimate completion. The contraction of his tightening muscles squeezed every last drop of seed out of him, seeming too to drain his energy with it.

He slumped forward, breathing hard, Loki lying exhausted beneath him, chest heaving.

After a moments respite, his gingerly pulled out of him, a steady trickle of thick white following, and rolled beside him, wrapping an arm about his smaller frame as Loki curled about him, his head upon his chest.

For long moments they were silent, Loki curiously touching the fluid on Thor's stomach that had been transferred when he fell onto him.

"I need to bathe." Loki said, but, receiving no response, looked askance at Thor to find him in a deep sleep, his face a mask of peace. He smiled, his own weariness overwhelming him, and drifted into a sweet slumber, murmuring "I love you" as he did.

That seemed so long ago to Loki now, as they lay together much the same, his head on Thor's chest, listening to his strong heart beat out a steady rhythm, his fingers tracing patterns on his chest. So many years ago, and here they were, their love ever stronger, their passion never extinguished. They were in the same bed as they had shared that first time, but now they were older, wiser, and one would soon be king.

Thor's arm tightened about him and Loki kissed a trail on his chest, lingering at one nipple, his hand stroking the hard, perfect muscles of his abdomen.

"You know you can never leave me, don't you?" Loki said, hands tracing him lazily.

"I would never want to." Thor agreed with a smile.

"But you could not, even if you wanted. We are bound together, by something stronger than fate. We are tied to each other, and I will never let you go."

Thor chuckled. "Loki, you are a part of me. My beloved brother, my sweet lover, my one and only desire. I want no other, and will have no one but you. You cannot be a queen to me, but you can be the king of my heart for eternity."

Sealing the promise with a long, loving kiss, they held onto one another, and Thor remained awake long enough to hear Loki say "I love you."

**A/N**_ Ohoho I'm rather proud of this one. What did you think? I think they make the sweetest couple, and shall definitely be writing more Thorki! Spread the word: Thunderfrost!_

_Zephyr_


End file.
